


Good Enough For Now

by DetectivePop



Series: Varigo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Varigo Appreciation Week, Varigo Week 2020, soft, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform, varigoappreciationweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectivePop/pseuds/DetectivePop
Summary: Hugo and Varian spend their nights in front of the fireplace, oblivious to each others feelings.Day 1 of Varigo Appreciation Week, Cozy/Soft.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varigo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Good Enough For Now

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of varigo week is here! The prompt is cozy/soft, I guess I went for the cozier approach. Thank you to @vxriian.exe and @lil_alchemy_bb on instagram for hosting this, it's awesome! Hope you enjoy my little story!

The glow of the fireplace sent a warm light across the room.

The library was always peaceful at night, nothing breaking the silence but the crackling of wood. Outside, the cold of winter nipped at whoever left their home. Inside, curled up by the flames, they were warm. It had become a nightly ritual, after a long day of running the library, the alchemists would grab a blanket, maybe a book or two, and relax in front of the bright orange fire.

It was something Hugo cherished. After the trials, the betrayal, the forgiveness, just being able to relax with the one he loved was a blessing. Once he finally grew the courage to admit those feelings to the other, he hoped these moments wouldn't be lost. The thief had been hopelessly in love with the man for years, and yet no matter how confident he made himself out to be, he was scared. Deep down, Hugo would always be a coward.

He couldn't remember when it started, those weird feelings of affection. It was something he wasn't used to, Hugo's past relationships had never been ones of love. It was moments like these that reminded him how much he would hate to lose the other.

Varian paused his reading to look up at the blonde, almost as if he could hear the gears of his mind moving. Hugo stared mindless into the fire, unaware of the eyes on him, and the feelings that the other possessed. For as long as the thief had loved the alchemist, the same could be said for Varian. Both longing for something more, yet too afraid to say anything. It was a dance that went on for two long. The music had stopped ages ago.

"Hey." Varian whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peace. Hugo startled from his trance, sending a small smile to the other.

"Hey."

The alchemist scooted closer to the other, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. Varian couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Hugo looked in the light of the fireplace. The orange glow made the green of his eyes brighten, shadows danced playfully across his face. Varian had it hard.

Hugo chanced a glance over at the other man, meeting the alchemists gaze. Both realized how close they had gotten, the dim lighting was the only thing that hid the growing red on their cheeks. It would've been so easy to close the gap, yet neither wanted to risk it.

"You have so many freckles..." Hugo mumbled absentmindedly.

"Always have." Varian laughed quietly, and smiled that gorgeous smile that made the blondes heart soar. Hugo would kill to have that smile all to himself. The alchemist pulled his blanket tight around his shoulders. Neither man wanted to take their eyes off the other, and luckily no one complained. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, nobody caring to break it.

"Thank you..."

Varian frowned in confusion, "For?" Hugo laughed, as if the answer was obvious.

"For everything I guess? For forgiving me, for letting me stay with you...giving me a place to belong..." Hugo's face fell. Varian placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I...You're important to me Hugo," He gave the blonde a reassuring smile, causing Hugo's face to heat up. "Don't thank me for caring about you."

The room was warm, and yet once Varian's hand fell from his face, Hugo felt so cold. He wished that the other would return it. That he could wrap his arm around the alchemist and tell him how much he meant to the thief. Every fibre of Hugo's body screamed at him to say it, to tell him those three words that had been plaguing his mind for so long. As much as he wanted to, now was not the time.

Instead, the men would stay there, in front of those warm flames and crackling wood. They would stay there, shoulder to shoulder, and enjoy the silent company. One day when they were ready, they'd tell each other. But, for now, this was enough.

And, if their hands somehow found themselves joined together, neither said a word.


End file.
